The Monkey Dance
"The Monkey Dance" is a song performed by The Wiggles since their video in 1994, Yummy Yummy. The song encourages kids to dance like a monkey, elephant, and tiger. Song Credits Yummy Yummy (1994) * Written by J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (EMI Music) * Produced by M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page. * Engineered by Tony Douglass and Steve Pomfrett. * Recorded at Tracking Station Studios 1994. * M. Cook: bass guitar J. Fatt: organ • G. Page: vocal Yummy Yummy (1998) * Music and Lyrics by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles * Guitars: Murray Cook and Anthony Field * Drums: Paul Hester * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed in Sydney, Australia by Chris Brooks * Produced by: The Wiggles * Mastered by: Don Bartley, Studios 301, Sydney, Australia LIVE Hot Potatoes! * M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J .Field (EMI Music Publishing Australia/Wiggly Tunes) * Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier Guitars: Murray Cook, Rex Goh Bass: John O'Grady Keyboards: Tony Gardner Brass: Dominic Lindsay Craig Abercrombie Drums: Tony Henry * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist. Mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By: Anthony Field ReWiggled: A Tribute To The Wiggles * (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field - Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd.) * Recorded at The Shed Studios, Melbourne * Produced by John Castle and Megan Washington * Mixed by John Castle * Megan Washington appears courtesy of Universal Music Australia Pty Ltd Celebration! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Live Show Recorded by Alex Keller * Additional Tracking by Ben Hardie * Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Musicians: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick Furry Tales * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Recorded by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Dominic Lindsay The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium, ABC, Southbank, Melbourne * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich & Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Curtis] * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Read * Vocals: Andrew Koblar, Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins Listen 1994 Recording 1998 Re-recording Song Lyrics Yummy Yummy (album) 1. Do the monkey, do the monkey. Monkey, monkey. That's alright. 2. Do the elephant, do the elephant. Do the elephant. That's alright. Chorus Jump to the front and back. Jump to the front and back. Jump to the front and back. That's alright. 3. Do the tiger, do the tiger. Do the tiger. That's alright. Yummy Yummy (US album) We're gonna do the monkey Do the monkey Monkey, monkey That's alright Do the elephant Do the elephant Do the elephant That's alright CHORUS Jump to the front and back Jump to the front and back Jump to the front and back That's alright. Now do the tiger, (Rawwwr!) Do the tiger, (Rawwwr!) Tiger, tiger, (Rawwwr!) That's alright. CHORUS We're gonna do the monkey. Do the monkey. Do the elephant. The tiger, tiger. Furry Tales (album) Do the monkey. (Ooh-ooh-ah-ah, ooh-ooh-ah-ah!) Do the monkey. (Ooh-ooh-ah-ah, ooh-ooh-ah-ah!) Do the monkey. (Ooh-ooh-ah-ah!) That's alright. Do the elephant. (Brrrrrr!) Do the elephant. (Brrrrrr!) Do the elephant. (Brrrrrr!) Jump to the front and back. (Go, monkey) Jump to the front and back. (Go, monkey) Jump to the front and back. (Go, monkey) That's alright. Do the tiger, (Rawwwr!) Do the tiger, (Rawwwr!) Tiger, tiger, (Rawwwr!) that's alright. Jump to the front and back. (Go, monkey) Jump to the front and back. (Go, monkey) Jump to the front and back. (Go, monkey) That's alright. Do the monkey. (Ooh-ooh-ah-ah, ooh-ooh-ah-ah!) Do the monkey. (Ooh-ooh-ah-ah, ooh-ooh-ah-ah!) Do the elephant. (Brrrrrr!) The tiger, tiger. (Rawwwr!) Trivia * This song was adapted from a Cockroaches song called Do The Monkey. * Do The Monkey was second animal song to be performed. * This song is included in the Just Dance Kids video game by Ubisoft, which was released on November 9, 2010. * This is one of a few songs where Greg plays the guitar. * On the Sing Along Songbook,Wiggly Jukebox,Play-Along Xylophone and Wiggling Idol! books, John Field's name was removed from the song credits. * The Sam Moran version of the song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. * This is one of Greg's favorite songs. * In the 1994 and 1998 versions, Jeff does monkey and tiger sounds and Greg does an elephant sound. In the 2013 version, Emma does monkey and elephant sounds and Lachy does a tiger sound. Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Yummy Yummy (1998 video) *The Wiggly Big Show *LIVE Hot Potatoes *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Furry Tales * Happy 15th Birthday! * Celebration! * Everybody Come Wiggle! * Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) Episode Performances *Murray's Shirt *Dancing (Live) *Animals (Live) *Play (a.k.a. Playtime) (Live) *Fruity Fun (Live) *Kangaroo Dance *Paint a Portrait *Wash Your Hands * A Juicy Story * Out in the Bush * Where's Jeff? * Kitchen Instruments * Picking Flowers * We Like To Say Hello * Box of Mystery Album Appearance *Yummy Yummy *LIVE Hot Potatoes *Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles *ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! *Hit Songs And Rarities *Furry Tales *The Wiggles (2006 Bonus CD) * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl * Wiggly Party & Other Kiddy Hits * Karaoke Songs 2 * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Celebration! * Everybody Come Wiggle! Gallery JeffSleepinginYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheAwakeWigglesandtheKidsWakingUpJeff.jpg|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' JeffWakingUpinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandClareField.jpg|Jeff and Clare Field TheMonkeyDance-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandClareField.jpg|Greg and Clare Field TheMonkeyDance.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids AnthonyPlayingDrumsinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony playing the drums YvetteMartinovich.jpg|Yvette AndrewLawrence.jpg|Andrew LukeandJosephField.jpg|Luke and Joseph ChristopherLawrence.jpg|Christopher JeffPlayingKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard TheMonkeyDance-Live.jpg|Live clip TheMonkeyDance-School.jpg|School TheMonkeyDance-1998.jpg|Yummy Yummy in 1998 TheMonkeyDance-TheTodayShowLive.jpg|The Today Show TheMonkeyDance-2001Live.jpg|2001 live TheMonkeyDance-2002Live.jpg|2002 live (Yes Dear episode "Make Every Second Count") TheMonkeyDance-TheWayneBradyShow.jpg|The Wayne Brady Show TheMonkeyDance-SunriseLive.jpg|Sunrise TheMonkeyDance-CBS.jpg|CBS TheMonkeyDance-MandarinLive.jpg|Mandarin live TheMonkeyDance-Mandarin.jpg|Mandarin version File:TheMonkeyDance-AustraliaHouse,London.jpg|Australia House, London File:TheMonkeyDance-Extra.jpg|Extra TheMonkeyDance-2008Live.jpg|2008 live TheMonkeyDance-UkuleleBaby!Live.jpg|Ukulele Baby! live 102904 TheWiggles JM194.jpg|2004 Live 000_1553.jpg|2005 NZ Tour 10747030_81644f6d01_o.jpg|2005 live 9346739727_155c5b0848_o.jpg|2003 live 713819429_f7ccf14f56_o.jpg|2007 UK live TheMonkeyDance-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for The Monkey Dance from (Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) EverybodyWiggle!306.png|Taiwanese 2003 version Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1994 video) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (album) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1998 video) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (US album) songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Karaoke Songs 2 Songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Celebration! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:2013 songs Category:2013 Category:1994 Category:1998 Category:1994 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:1998 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggle Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2014 songs Category:2014 Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:Just Dance Kids Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Apples and Bananas songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV Special) Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Everybody Come Wiggle! Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute Party Music Songs Category:Wiggles Party Music Tribute Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute - The Greatest Hits Songs Category:Tribute to the Wiggles Songs Category:Deleted songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:A Wiggly Postcard from Asia Songs Category:The Wiggles (1999 Promo cassette) Songs Category:Silly Songs